Of Heart and Mind
by C1ockworks
Summary: What really happened with Riku in KH? What really made him stay on the side of darkness?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts(though I wish I did).It is copywritten to Square Enix and Disney Interactive or something like that so please don't sue me. 

Miyuki Hikari was a fourteen year old girl who was incredibly intelligent and mature for her age. She has two brothers and a sister, Daisuke, Takemi, and Kagoli, Daisuke being the oldest at sixteen and Takemi the youngest at 10 and Kagoli at 12. She lived on a island in a small suburb. She was a born fighter and very good at it. Her siblings are too. She has very beautiful and unique features. Her hair was a dark brown with natural light brown highlights that only went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a glossy golden‑brown. She had a beautiful smile as well but she never does much of it. Kagoli also has unique features. She has greyish‑green eyes and long dark brown hair, much darker than Miyuki's. Miyuki was her idol. She wanted to be just like her in every aspect. Daisuke was the hero of the family. He was fairly good‑looking. He has short combed back jet black hair and grey eyes. He supported his sisters and brother after their parents were killed. Not emotionally though, just financially. Daisuke was not the nicest person either. He always told his youngest siblings that they would eventually have to look after themselves in the cruellest ways. He would tell them that they would be alone, all by themselves with no one to care about them. And at such a young age when they need to be taken care of and need someone to be there for them. Takemi would always buy into what Daisuke says. He hangs on his every word. But when Dasuke told him something he didn't like he'd always run to Miyuki. He has short spiky black hair with red highlighted tips. He had dark chesnut eyes the looked blood red in thee sun. Her family was very dysfunctional and stressful to manage. She had to take care of everything. Daisuke's only responsibility was to provide for them. He hardly was even there for them, and when he was, nothing he did or said was ever positive. Takemi and Kagoli always clung to Miyuki. Although she wasn't the nicest person, she did what she had to for her brother and sister. She would protect them with her live if she had to. People always say that Miyuki Hikari was a brave and strong person. Soon enough that strength and bravery would be put to the test.


	2. A Royal Engagement

"All right, Daisuke, you win. Put me down." Miyuki grunted as she hung from her brother's fist by her undershirt, her short legs covered with baggy pants. She was in an argument with her big brother in her room.

"Not until you understand your place in this family." Daisuke yelled. "I am your older brother. You are to respect your elders. Didn't mom teach you that? She probably was too stupid to know herself"

"Shut up! Don't talk about our mother like that!" Miyuki spat. Her fists were completely clenched and veins were popping out of them.

"You dare raise your voice at me?" Daisuke screamed. He threw her against the door. "Don't you ever call that disgrace of a woman my mother. Dad was a great man. What made him want to give his life for hers, I don't know. I don't know what he saw in her"

"More than he ever saw in you." Miyuki said under her breath.

"You wanna say that a little louder?" Daisuke roared.

"I'm not afraid of you." Miyuki growled.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes"

"You don't know me."

"I know you well enough"

"You don't know me at all. You never wanted to know me. You've hated me ever since I was born. You wanted to be the only child. You wanted to be the center of attention. That's why you hate me, Kagoli and Takemi. "

"I don't have to listen to this." Daisuke said as he approached the door. Miyuki stood firmly in front of it.

"You're right. You don't have to listen. But I'm gonna make you listen." Daisuke grabbed Miyuki by the arm and threw her to the other side of the room.

"You can't make me do anything. Don't defy me, Miyuki. Or you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Daisuke said. He opened the door and walked out.

Miyuki lay on the silver carpeted floor against her dresser. Her room was very large. The lower level of her room was where she slept. Her large bed outfitted with royal blue and white sheets were directly next to her door across from her cherry wood dresser under a window overlooking the 2-acre backyard where Miyuki and her little brother and sister train and spar. Her walk in closet was on the far left of her room. Her closet was filled with long sleeved shirts cut right above the stomach, a few green, blue and red jackets, about 14 pairs of tight jeans and baggy grey and black sweat pants and short sleeved shirts. On the rear right-hand side of the room was the winding steel staircase that led to the upper area of the room. The walls were lined with swords and iron rods ranging from two to 5 feet in length. The ceiling was a stained glass window with keys of different colors surrounding a silver key with a sapphire handle. The floor was dark blue marble, covered with dust from the sword sharpener.

Suddenly, Miyuki's door flung open. Miyuki didn't bother looking at who it was. She didn't care anyway, she just wanted to lie on the floor until her ears stopped ringing and her back stopped throbbing.

"Hikari!" cried a small voice. She heard footsteps running toward her.

"Yes Takemi?" Miyuki said quietly. Takemi stopped and knelt next to his sister, the chains hanging from his long black shorts jingling as he moved. His blood-red T-shirt swaying.

"I heard yelling and loud noises. I was worried about you."

"Thank you for your concern, Takemi." Miyuki said. She forced herself to her feet. She towered over Takemi. She was 5' 3". He was only about 4' 4". "One day he'll be at my mercy. And he may not live to tell to the story."

"Don't do that. That won't make you any better than him." Takemi said

"I know, but still. It's just that I want him to experience the pain I feel. The pain we feel. You and Kagoli." Miyuki said with a strange glow in her eyes.

"I know. We all do but allwe can do now is worry about keeping ourselves alive until this is all over." Takemi said quietly

"What? What do you mean 'all over'?"

"I don't know. I had a dream a few nights ago that sometime soon, the world will be taken over, not ended just engulfed in darkness until there's no more and there's someone with a key, the key to the survival of the world order."

"Takemi, it was just a dream. It doesn't mean it'll come true."

"I know but, it felt so real and it happened not that long from now. As a matter of fact, it was to happen tomorrow"

"Well then we'll see. Tomorrow." Miyuki said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm scared though. I don't know what's gonna happen, just that the world will be taken over by darkness." Takemi said as rose to his feet. Then came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Miyuki called.

"How do you know it's not Daisuke?" Takemi said

"He wouldn't knock."

"Miyuki?" said Kagoli as she eased open the door.

"Yes." Miyuki responded.

"Is everything all right? I heard yelling."

"Everything's fine Kagoli, thanks" Miyuki said.

"Were you and Daisuke fighting again?" She asked as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, it got physical this time." Miyuki said rubbing the side of her head.

"Why don't you ever fight back? I know you can beat him. It's no problem. You're the Great Hikari. You can't lose." Takemi said arrogantly.

Kagoli nodded. "You're unbeatable, Miyuki."

"Yeah, to you guys. I rough you two up a bit and beat up everyone who challenges me and I'm unbeatable. There are people who are much stronger than me out there." Miyuki explained.

"I won't believe it until I see it." Kagoli said.

"You're like a ninja, Hikari." Takemi said.

"Why because I can climb a tree without using my hands, move through a forest without touching the ground and run fast. " Miyuki said as if it were an easy task. "I'm no ninja."

"Don't sell yourself short. You know you're great. You just always want to be modest." Takemi growled.

"Modesty is better than arrogance. With modesty comes underestimation. Arrogance leads only to defeat." Miyuki walked toward Kagoli still standing by the door. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need some time to myself." Miyuki said as she slid her feet into her black boots with silver soles and opened her door. "If you guys need me I'll be out back somewhere." She said as she shut the door behind her.

The hardwood floors reflected the golden ceiling lights. The white walls made them even brighter. Miyuki strode down the hall, deep in thought about her brothers prediction. 'What will happen.' She thought. The hall ended at a door the led to the backyard. She opened the door and looked around. The blue sky bore not a cloud. Trees surrounded the yard in a pyramid and went on as far as the eye could see. She smirked and sprinted toward the expanse of trees. As soon as she reached the shade of the wood she leaped onto the lowest branch and proceeded leaping from tree to tree without so much as even touching them. She continued this until she reached a small lake with a canopy of trees covering it. From that canopy came many sturdy vines. She hopped from the end of a limb of a tree unto the largest vine. She threw a small dagger into a bush by that tree she just jumped from to trigger a small switch that elevated the vine into the canopy. It stopped at a small tree house. With a small couch and a chair. There was a small man with a dark cloak sitting in the chair. Miyuki tried to get a good look at him but she couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hood.

"Who are you?" Miyuki called. The figure looked at Miyuki and quickly stood.

"Ah, Ms. Hikari. I was expectin' you." he said in a high-pitched voice. He was holding a large sapphire and silver key, about the size of his whole body. "I am King Mickey." He said as he removed his hood, revealing his face.

"You're an overgrown rat that can talk." Miyuki said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm a mouse!" The King argued. "Anyway. Would you mind gettin' off of that vine so we can talk." King Mickey said politely. Miyuki swung down from the vine cautiously. She walked toward the King.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me. . . . Your majesty?"

"Nothin' at all. I just came to check on ya. As I know you've been informed, this world will soon be taken over." Miyuki's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Ask your brother if there was a mouse with a key in his dream." King Mickey chuckled.

"What do you mean by check on me?" Miyuki asked, sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to see how you were. You gonna be a very important part of what's about to happen worldwide. And I don't mean just here." King Mickey said. "But first, I wanna be sure that you are the right one. You are the first, and most qualified of your siblings that I will try this on."

"Why don't you know?" Miyuki asked.

"I may know some things, but I'm far from omniscient." King Mickey smiled. "So what I need you to do is hold out your hand as if you're holdin' the perfect weapon. One that fits in your hands precisely. Then imagine somethin' out of reach and try to touch it with your spirit, your being. With that, we'll see if you're truly the one."

Miyuki stood. "How will you know?"

"For once Miyuki, don't question everything. Just try and you'll see." Miyuki held out her left hand and had her fist closed in the most perfect way possible. She envisioned in her mind someone. Someone she has been separated from for seven long years. Someone she was sure she'd never see again. Her best friend. What could be more out of reach? Then she imagined herself running for her. Arms outstretched. 'Kairi!' she thought.

Suddenly she felt light steel in her hands. She opened her eyes to see a large silver key with a sapphire handle. "Looks as if you are." King Mickey said proudly. "And this is no ordinary keyblade. This one chose you." Miyuki examined it.

"Keyblade?" She looked up and the King was gone. There was a note left behind with the outline of the King's face on it. She picked it up and read it;

"Miyuki, I'm very proud of you. This keyblade is very original.

I'm glad that you aren't a materialistic person.

Wantin' to reach your friend is very noble.

You're an interesting one.

I know the perfect person for you to meet

I'll keep my eyes on you.

And if I can't,

He will.

King Mickey


	3. The Great Escape

Miyuki walked back through the woods staring at her keyblade the whole way. 'Why did it choose me? What's so special about me? And who is this guy King Mickey wants me to meet?' She thought as she traversed the forest. Soon she reached the clearing where her house was. She was hoping that no one was around to see her new weapon. Then suddenly it disappeared in a flash of light. Miyuki gasped. "Where'd it go?" she thought aloud.

"Where'd what go?" Daisuke said coming out of the woods behind his sister wearing nothing but a pair of long shorts.

"Nothing. I know where it is." Miyuki said sternly and continued.

"Don't lie. I saw that big key. What is it and where is it?"

"None of your business"

"Then I'll make it my business"

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"You're my little sister."

"I don't care! I wish I didn't even know you!"

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me!" Daisuke charged at her. Miyuki's eyes widened she knew she couldn't fight Daisuke. She crossed her arms over her face when suddenly the keyblade reappeared in her hands. She quickly took advantage of this by swiftly dodging her brother and forcing the handle into his stomach. He doubled over holding his abdomen.

"That's what you get for not wearing a shirt." Miyuki said and walked off, surprised at her newfound speed. She smiled at her sending her older brother, the one who ridiculed her for fifteen long years, to his knees.

Daisuke growled, still cluthing his stomach. "I need that key." He stood and rushed toward his sister in an angry rage. The keyblade tugged at her hand as her brother approached rapidly. She looked over her shoulder as he raised his fist. Miyuki turned, her eyes holding a hazy gleam. She stopped his fist with her right hand. He brought his other fist forward. The keyblade disappeared and she held his other fist. He was forcing her back. "Not so strong, huh?" Daisuke growled. Miyuki strained to stay on her feet then smiled.

"Don't need to be." She tumbled backwards bringing him down with her and flipped him on the ground behind her. He lay on his back motionless. She stepped over him and continued toward the house. When she was almost there, he again charged at her.

The keyblade forced her around and threw itself right at Daisuke's head, causing him to violently collapse to the ground, and returned to Miyuki's hand with a flash of light. 'This thing is amazing' she thought. She continued her stride back into her house.

"Miyuki! How'd you do that?" Takemi asked rushing outside.

"Was there a mouse with a key in your dream?" She asked him ignoring his question.

"I don't know but there was a short guy wearing a long hooded jacket with a key the size of his whole body, like this one, but the long part was gold and the handle was silver." Takemi said.

"What is that" Kagoli asked walking outside in a more tranquil way.

"It's the key on my ceiling." Miyuki replied with a smile.

"It is!" Takemi exclaimed. "It's like the ultimate weapon."

"It has to be considering how I laid out Daisuke with it." Miyuki said. "And I didn't do it alone. It helped me. There were so many times that if it weren't for the keyblade, I would have been on the ground right now." Miyuki held up her keyblade then looked back at Daisuke who seemed to be recovering. "Let's hurry up and get in the house before he gets up." She said as they ran into the house.

"This isn't the best idea. You never know when he'll come after you in here." Kagoli said, trailing Miyuki.

"Yeah, I just thought of that. We need somewhere to go." Miyuki said stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"I know, let's got to Waterfall Creek. He'll never find us there." Takemi said.

"No, he knows where that is. We need to go where he won't find us. Like the last place he'd look for us or somewhere so obvious he wouldn't even consider looking there." Kagoli said.

Miyuki's keyblade tugged at her arm. "We'll decide on the way. Right now hurry up and pack. When you're done, leave immediately but not at the same time. Meet me in the cave behind the waterfall in the woods. Take different routes there if you have to." Miyuki commanded. She raced up the stairs and into her room, her siblings followed. She.dashed from the door to the closet and grabbed her backpack. From the closet she leaped to the upper level, grabbed the handrail and pulled herself up. She looked at her keyblade then to her stained glass ceiling. It looked like the sapphire blue keyblade was gone and in its place, a black keyhole. She looked at her keyblade and back at the keyhole. She heard Daisuke storm into the house. The second Hikari quickly leaped out of the window while putting on her backpack. She landed squarely on the ground. As soon as she got complete footing she broke away from the yard, keyblade in hand, into the forest.

Miyuki took a scrambled path through the trees before jumping into them springing to the top of every tree until jumping to the next one. When she reached the canopy, she dove sharply into it, catching all the branches she could to slow her fall until she landed on the deck of her tree house.

She looked under the waterfall. At this time of day, if you really look, you can see through the it. She saw small figure practically poking its head out of the waterfall and another sitting behind it. "Takemi. . . ." Miyuki shook her head. She clipped her keyblade to a clasp of a chain on her backpack. She climbed under the tree house by using a trap door under her couch. She climbed down the tree it was built on. Upon reaching the ground she stealthily went through the bushes until she reached the waterfall, trying not to draw any attention. She stepped across the rocks in the lake leading to the waterfall. She walked through it pushing Takemi back us she came in.

"What took you?" Kagoli said still sitting against the cave walls.

"Nothing, just took it upon myself to sight see." Miyuki said.

"Wow!" Takemi said pointing at Miyuki back pack.

"What? You've already seen my keyblade." She said as she turned around.

"Not like that." Kagoli said, staring at Miyuki's keyblade.

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki said taking off her backpack examining her keyblade which had changed into an oathkeeper. "How did this happen?" Miyuki said trying to unclasp her weapon. As soon as she did, it changed back to normal. "It must have something to do with my backpack." Miyuki put it back near her backpack. Nothing happened.

"It must be your chain." Takemi said. Miyuki removed the chain from her backpack.

"Kairi gave me this. The morning before she left." Miyuki said quietly. "I gave her a star chain. It was actually supposed to be some kind of fruit that's supposed to entwine the destinies of the two people who share it. At least that's what dad said." Miyuki looked at the chain. Miyuki clipped the chain back to the keyblade. It changed in a flash of light. "Anyway let's go. We need to get out of here." Miyuki said traversing the cave for another exit.

"Did you tell her?" said a deep, mysterious voice belonging to a tall figure with a cloak similar to the Kings'.

"Yep!" said King Mickey. "I also told her that you'd look out for her for me. Can ya do that?"

"Do I have any choice?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Not really. But are you willin' to do it?" King Mickey chuckled.

"Again, do I have any choice?" the figure replied.

"Not really. Just tryin' to get your opinion." King Mickey smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." The figure said sarcastically. "Does she have a key?"

King Mickey grinned. "One of the best. It matches your features." He teased. "I think you'll come to like this girl. She's a strong one. Can fight too."

"Really?"

"And well. She can already use the keyblade. Seen it myself."

"This makes things interesting."

"And she knows Kairi."

"How?"

"I'm guessin' they grew up together."

"In. . . Hollow Bastion?"

"Nine years ago. Right before the heartless attack. She really wants to see her again."

"So do I. . . . Does she have a nobody? Kairi, I mean."

"Yep. Organization 13 has her. Names' Namine. Looks just like Miyuki with Kairi's figure and eyes"

"She must be really close to Kairi then."

"Must be. Has Sora been spotted yet?"

"Traverse Town. Have they found Kairi yet?"

"Sadly, no."

"She'll show up." The figure said, removing his hood, revealing stunning sapphire eyes and silver hair.

**(A/N: If you know kingdom hearts you should know who this is)**

"When Miyuki gets here, no matter what, train her. I don't care in what. She doesn't really need it but it'll benefit the both of you. Sooner or later." King Mickey smirked. The figure turned.

"What –?" King Mickey had disappeared. "I hate when he does that."


	4. A New Ally

"Here! I see some light!." Takemi exclaimed. Kagoli and Miyuki looked. He was right. After drifting around this cave for hours, they finally found a way out. It was a large air pocket. Stalactites dripped causing the water to waver.

"There's no way to go but down." Miyuki said surveying the area for an alternate route. "You two stay here. I'll go see if its safe." Miyuki put down her knapsack, grabbed her keyblade and dove in. "If I don't come back in five minutes, go back home. Things may be easier for you if Daisuke thinks I'm dead."

"Hikari, wait!" Kagoli said. Her eldest sister had already plunged into the water. "Kagoli, what's wrong? You know she can swim. And she can hold her breath for more than five minutes." Takemi said, wanting to be worried too.

"She doesn't know whats down there." Kagoli quivered. "And you do?" Takemi overboldly asked. "No, that's the point. What if she gets lost and can't find the way back?" Kagoli said. "Relax. This is our sister we're talkin' about. She can handle herself." Takemi said sitting with his feet in the water.

As Miyuki swam she saw many beautiful things. Peaceful creatures swam by her very neighborly. The pathway continued on. The walls had a light blue glow. There were shells and clams lodged in the aquatic partition. The more she swam the more she was amazed. She just kept swimming, eager to see what the next cavern had to offer. She hadn't even noticed she didn't need to take a breath. Soon she had crossed what looked like two old slightly opened doors that hadn't been moved for thousands of years. Behind those was light, land somewhere to go, an escape from her home. Miyuki sharply gasped. The passing of those doors made Miyuki recollect why she was even down here, to pave the way for her siblings. She quickly tried to turn around but her attempts were halted by the old doors which had finally slammed closed.

"No!" Came her muffled scream. She tried to pry the doors open with her hands. Her efforts were unavailing as the doors would not budge. She used her keyblade to try to break the doors. It had no effect at all. She swam hurriedly out of the dead-ended pond. To find help. No sooner did she leave did the pond disappear.

"No!" She cried. Emotionally torn from being separated from her siblings, she fell to her knees. "Kagoli. . ., Takemi. . . ." She uttered. "I let you down. I failed." No sooner did she fall did two hooded figures rush to her. She wasn't concerned with what their intentions were. She was too caught up in the loss of her little brother and sister. The figures grabbed her by both arms and transported her toward a large, familiar looking castle. Miyuki didn't bother resisting. There was no point. Without her brother and sister she didn't need to put up a fight. She had nothing to defend.

Miyuki stared at the ground as the carried her. Soon they reached the immense castle. Not exactly caring about what was to happen to her she fell asleep in her grief.

"Finally, it's about time you came to." said an unfamiliar voice. Miyuki groaned and blinked a few times. She found herself on her back in a large, empty, dimly lit room. Someone with silver hair and blue eyes with a tight black and yellow sleeveless shirt, black and blue pants buckled at the ankles over black with and blue shoes knelt at her side. Miyuki slowly sat up, leaning on her arm for support.

"Who are you?" she groaned. "My name is Riku." Riku said politely "And in case you're wondering, you're in Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion?" Miyuki gasped. "How?"

"I don't know. We just found you outside." Riku stated. "But since you're here, you might as well stay. The place you came from isn't there anymore. But don't worry. Your little brother and sister made it."

"How do you know. . . ?" Miyuki started. "I have good informational sources." Riku said as she stood, offering Miyuki his hand. She took it and Riku helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Miyuki said catching a glimpse of his eyes. They reminded her of Kairi. "Where are you from? I know you're not from here because I've lived here almost all my live and never seen you before."

"I'm from an island far away from here. Well it's actually a cluster of islands" Riku said. Miyuki eyes lit up.

"Do you know anyone named Kairi?"

"Yeah, I do. She's one of my closest friends actually." Riku said with a warm smile. "How do you know her?"

"We grew up together. In Hollow Bastion." Miyuki said.

"She's never mentioned you. She says she doesn't remember anything about where she came from." Riku said. "I don't remember much, either but I do remember Kairi, that we were close friends and the day she left." Miyuki said.

"Well since you've already lived here, you don't need the grand tour." Riku said. "I guess not." Miyuki replied. "Well, then in that case, I'll explain what goes on around here so that you know. You don't have to do it if you don't want to because you're a guest, or at least my guest." Riku said. He began to walk. Miyuki followed.

"This place has been run by a group called the Organization XIII ever since they got control of it. The owner of the castle is a man named Ansem. I don't like him. He's a megalomaniac. Way too power-crazy. He's apart of the Organization. I can't tell you much about the Organization, because there's not much I know. I'm guessing you've met one of them before. But anyway, the Organization does stuff that has to do with the heart, like what happens after someone loses their heart. You could join but you have to show yourself skillful enough." Riku finished. By that time they were at the Castle Gates.

"I'm interested." Miyuki folded her arms. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to beat me." Riku said drawing his soul eater. "But you'll need a weapon." "Oh, I've got one." Miyuki said as a glowing light surrounded her left hand. The light faded revealing her precious keyblade. Riku eyed the keyblade. He didn't seem surprised. 'The King is never wrong' Riku thought.

"Well then. Let's see if you qualify." Riku said pushing open the castle gates. "Here's the battlefield. I have home field advantage. You ready?" Miyuki walked through the doors and looked at her surroundings, already formulating a plan. "Let's go."


	5. Orginization XIV

_Riku's doing everything according to plan. _

_Yes, he's getting the Hikari into the Organization_

_But do you think she'll qualify?_

_I know she'll qualify. _

_When should we reveal her little 'secret'?_

_When the time is right, they'll know._

"You're a really good fighter." Riku complimented. He was sweating heavily from fighting his new friend. "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"I kinda taught myself. I had to if I was gonna survive." Miyuki said placing her keyblade tip down on the floor. She was sweating too but not nearly as much as Riku was.

"Sounds like you had a pretty tough life." Riku said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Something like that." Miyuki said quietly. There was a long pause of silence. ". . .So, do I qualify?"

"Yeah, of course you do. You give me the best competition of anyone here. All the heartless are pitiful." Riku said brushing his hair back. "I don't really have to teach you anything because there are some things that you know that I don't. I could learn more from you than you could from me."

"Yeah, you are a little rough around the edges." Miyuki said, leaning on her keyblade. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two." Miyuki thought fully about what Riku just said. "What are heartless?"

"Heartless are creatures without hearts. They're usually black with and strange looking heart emblem one them somewhere. Some of them aren't black though. Some of them don't have the heartless emblem." Riku said.

"What do the ones without the emblems look like." Miyuki asked. Finding herself interested in Riku's heartless lesson.

"Well, they look like people. Those are Nobodies."

"Are they heartless too?".

"Not really. You see when someone loses their heart, their soul becomes a heartless. When that happens whats left of their body becomes a Nobody. If it's someone with a strong heart, their Nobody has a human body, if not then their Nobody is like a white creature. The only thing is they don't have a heart. They're really not even supposed to exist."

"How do you know if someone's a Nobody?"

"They're usually in the Organization XIII. Well, at least the humanlike ones. But if they're not then you don't."

"But the two people can't coexist. So if the person who lost their heart regained it, their Nobody can't exist in the same reality as them. So all knowledge of their Nobody would be erased, or something. Like I said, they really aren't supposed to exist. They're just filling space." Riku said trying to explain this to her with the best of his knowledge. "Do you kind of understand?"

"Yeah. I guess." Miyuki said slowly

"Like, for example, If you were a Nobody, if your real counterpart had regained their heart, you would be forgotten by everyone who has even seen or heard about you. Kairi wouldn't remember, your brother and sister wouldn't remember. I wouldn't remember." Riku paused and looked at Miyuki. She looked so attentive, like she'd believe anything he said to her. Something about that made Riku really think that she would be important to him. Somehow.

"And no person is anything without at least being known as someone by someone." Miyuki said quietly.

"Right."

At that moment a small shadow heartless formed from the ground and waddled toward Riku. It was carrying a small piece of paper. Riku took it from the heartless' cold hands and it disappeared. Riku cringed as he read the note. 'I hate that man.' Riku thought.

"Is everything alright?" Miyuki asked, trying to read to letter.

Riku balled up the letter and threw it over his shoulder. "Everything's fine."

Miyuki stared at him uneasily. "You sure?"

"It's just that I have to go do something that I really don't want to. But I have to, for the both of us. And Kairi." Riku looked at her with stern eyes. "Trust me."

"I guess we have to hold off on your training. Until you get back." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, I'll hurry back, I promise." Riku looked into her eyes. It was then that he noticed that Miyuki was a lot like Kairi, with Sora's spirit. He smiled. In a way, she just made this whole situation a lot better for him. He actually looked forward to coming back to her. He began to walk away. "I'll see you later. You should take this time to look around, see if anything's changed." Riku said as he left the Entrance Hall.

Miyuki found herself almost wishing he didn't have to go. She just found her closest ally in less than three hours. But something told her it was something more."

Riku closed the door behind him as he left. "He wants me to capture a princess." He thought aloud as he leaned against the door. He sighed and walked toward the Rising Falls. "I just left the presence of one."

Riku arrived in Agrabah. He walked the searing hot streets of the large city. Asking people if they'd seen Princess Jasmine. Many people didn't know. Most of his leads directed him to the palace. He didn't want to go there because he wanted to avoid seeing either Jafar or Sora. Then he realized that walking the streets wouldn't exactly keep him concealed. He wanted to do this and get it done immediately. So he could go back and get the location of where Kairi was. He not only wanted that for himself, but for Miyuki too. She hasn't seen Kairi for eleven years. She deserves to see her again. Riku saw Sora and his new companions chasing a cluster of moving pots. He jumped out of the way and out of sight. As they passed he heard muffled screams from the center pot. Soon enough Sora broke it open. Revealing Princess Jasmine. Then Jafar's parrot companion stole Aladdin's lamp and dropped it in his masters hands. He used the lamp's genie to contain the princess and headed to the Cave of Wonders. Riku followed trying to get this over with.

Jafar held Princess Jasmine in the treasure room. Riku hid behind one of the rocks along the wall of the room. When Sora arrived he, of course started a heated battle. He decided to wait for a good opportunity to seize the Princess. After the long fight, Jafar opened a hole in the bottom of the room. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin plummeted right into it. Leaving the princess alone.

"Here she is," Riku said, gently putting the princess down. "Now, where's Kairi?" Riku looked up at Maleficent who was standing in the center of the Castle Chapel.

"Good job Riku. I never expected you to do it so fast." Maleficent smirked.

"Whatever. I held up my end of the bargain. Tell me where Kairi is." Riku demanded.

"Of course. She's waiting for you." Maleficent said showing him an image of Kairi lying idly. "Go to Neverland. Captain Hook has her. "Why don't you watch that other girl again for me?"

"She doesn't concern me." Riku said as he walked off. He left the Chapel through the lift stop. He ran out of the lift to the Great Crest. He climbed down the castle swiftly taking his own random path grabbing whatever he could to get down. He landed on the east side of the Castle Gates. From there he ran down the stairs and leaped over to the front of the castle door.

He shoved them open to see Miyuki in the center of the entrance hall balancing in her keyblade in a handstand position, tip flat on the floor with one hand holding on to the backside of the handle. Her feet together pointed straight up in the air.

"I know I didn't take that long." Riku said smiling. He was glad that she hadn't left.

"You didn't. I just decided to do something until you got back. I've been like this ever since you left." Miyuki said her form didn't waver at all.

"How did you get like that?" Riku said in awe.

"Oh, that's easy." Miyuki's keyblade disappeared from under her she fell into a tumble.

Re-summoned her keyblade at the perfect opportunity that it would be flat on the floor and lined her body up with it into a perfect handstand. "Simple. My little brother can do it too." With saying that Miyuki's arm began to shake. Her whole body waving She looked like she was about to collapse. Riku rushed towards her as her whole keyblade slickly slid out from underneath her. Before she hit the ground Riku slid under her and caught her as she fell face down right into his arms. Her heart was racing. Not because she had almost cracked her skull on the floor. But because someone made the extra effort to save her from cracking her skull.

Riku could feel her heart pounding in her chest. That's just how close they were. But the odd thing was Riku's was beating simultaneously with hers. He looked into her eyes to find that she deeply staring into his. He never noticed how her eyes were such a brilliant light brown.

"Are you okay?" Riku whispered.

"I am now. Miyuki whispered. She sat up. "Um, Thanks." Miyuki said.

"No problem." Riku said. He sat up and stared at the stair rail. He was getting mixed feelings about her, but they were all positive. He wondered if he liked her as just a friend, he wondered if he liked her as more than a friend or if he loved her.

Miyuki felt a connection between them. There also was a part of her that wanted to kiss him. But she missed her opportunity. She couldn't really understand her feelings for him. If there were any at all. If the ones she had were just because of the moment.

"So? What now?" Miyuki asked pulling her knees to her chest and limply resting her arms on them. She looked at Riku. He looked like he was struggling to not look at her. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't know. I feel like if I look at you again, I might do something I won't want to." said Riku looking Miyuki straight in the face. He felt his emotions flaring again. 'What is it about this girl?' he thought.

"Well you're looking at me now and nothings happening." Miyuki said quietly. "But just to be sure." Miyuki said she scooted closer to Riku and softly held his chin. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 'His lips are so soft' Miyuki thought. She got her chance. She wanted to do it again but she knew she shouldn't "There. Out of your system?" Miyuki asked.

Riku couldn't believe she just did that. She just kissed him after only knowing him for less than one day. There was really something about this girl. He couldn't figure out what was drawing him to her. He couldn't understand what was making him feel this way. He couldn't have possibly fallen in love with her. Not this soon. "I suppose so." Riku said. He was so confused. He didn't know what to think. He stood up. "Kairi is in a place called Neverland, If you still want to see her." He reached his hand out to help her up, again.

Miyuki stared at his hand. She took it as he pulled her to her feet. "I'll go. To see Kairi." Miyuki got on her feet. She looked at Riku. "Where is Neverland?"

"It's another world. We're gonna get there with a gummi ship. After that we can go see your brother and sister. Come on follow me." Riku walked towards the door and stopped by Miyuki who stood completely still.

"You might want to let go of my hand first."


	6. Welcome To Neverland

Miyuki and Riku arrived on the deck of Captain Hook's ship. They were both greeted by the Captain himself. "Welcome aboard my humble vessel." Said the Captain.

Riku replied with a nod. Miyuki on the other hand was so excited to see a real captain of a pirate ship.

"The pleasure is ours, Captain." She saluted.

"Miyuki, we're in charge of him" Riku whispered.

"Oh, well that's even better!" she whispered back.

Suddenly Smee ran to Captain Hook, clearly out of breath. "Captain, we found the keyblade master and his friends." He whined

Before Captain Hook could even reply, Riku stepped forward. "Let me take care of this." He had the most serious face Miyuki's ever seen.

**(A/N: She obviously hasn't known him for that long. . . . By the way, at this next part. I am paraphrasing so for all you people who memorize the KH cut scenes, don't be mad if I mess up. I promise I won't butcher it. ) **

Riku approached the edge of the deck where Sora was completely knocked out on the floor surrounded by Captain Hook's crew.

"Well. If it isn't Sora. The Keyblade Master." Riku said. It was at that moment that he realized that Sora looked a little like Miyuki.

Sora blinked then slowly opened his eyes. "Riku?"

Riku gasped. "You remember my name?" he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Sora said standing up.

"No, the question is, what are you doing here."

"I'm looking for Kairi. I know you know where she is."

"You're in the right place, but she won't be here for long. Besides, what do you need her for? You've already got new friends."

"Donald and Goofy? What about 'em?"

"You've pretty much already replaced us. So we've replaced you." Riku brought forth a few pirate heartless.

"The heartless?"

"You're not as naive as I thought you were."

"Riku, you can't do that! What's happened to -?"

"Get him out of my sight." Riku said. And with that a trap door opened under Sora and he plummeted through it. Riku walked back to Miyuki and Captain Hook.

"Who was that? He looks so immature." Miyuki asked as Riku returned.

"An old friend." Riku said with a smile.

"If that's how you treat your friends. . . ."

"I'm teaching him a lesson. He'll thank me someday." Riku turned to the captain "So where's the princess?"

"She's in the cabin with that other girl we captured." Captain Hook sneered.

"Bring her to your quarters. We'd like to have a word with her." Riku ordered. The captain dragged off to get Kairi, grumbling something about 'kids these days'.

Riku turned back to Miyuki, who was looking over the deck at the sea. "It's so beautiful. I can't believe that I'm in another world. I can't believe all this is happening to me. I wish my brother and sister were here to see it. This is almost too good to be true." She was marveled at this whole experience. She was loving everything about this whole experience. Riku on the other hand had wished he hadn't wanted to see any new worlds. He just wanted to be home. But Miyuki made everything much better. He had an idea. Something that would impress her, especially now.

Miyuki stared at the sky. This place was so magical. She could just feel it. Then Riku held onto the railing and pulled himself up. "What's up?" Riku said.

"Nothin'."

"That's good. Having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Riku began to climb over the rail. He suddenly slipped and fell overboard.

"Riku!" Miyuki yelled. She looked over board to see him floating under the rail on his back. "You know, that was the worst fake fall I've ever seen. You let yourself fall back. I'm not that easily tricked, Riku." Miyuki folded her arms.

"I know. Nothing gets past you." Riku said as he floated just over the railing.

"So, are you gonna invite me to fly or are you just gonna wait until I sprout wings." Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki, would you like to come fly with me?" Riku asked formally as he bowed with his arm extended to her.

"Why, I'd be honored." She took his hand and he slowly glided aside the ship. "How are you doing this?"

"Do you believe you can fly?" Riku asked still holding her hand.

"Of course." Miyuki said. She knew he was about to let go of her so she just kept believing that she could so maybe, by some odd circumstance that she could.

"Well that's the first step. The next step is actually doing it." Riku said. He suddenly let go of Miyuki's hand expecting her to fall into the sea below. But to his surprise, she didn't go anywhere. "That was fast."

"I'm a fast learner." Miyuki said flying circles around Riku. "I'll race you."

"You're on!" Riku said, a little embarrassed because he sounded a bit immature.

"Riku!" Captain Hook called. "She's here."

"We'll get back to this later." Miyuki said. "Come on." Miyuki quickly glided to the Captain's Quarters.

Hook opened the door to reveal Kairi, lying motionless on a bench on the far side of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Miyuki asked harshly.

"The lass has lost her heart." The Captain almost laughed.

Miyuki grabbed the front of Hook's blouse. She picked him up off of his feet and slammed him against the side of the doorway. "Do you find something funny?"

"Yes," Hook said calmly. "That a Princess of Heart had lost her own."

Miyuki could fell her anger rising. "That is my best friend in there. Don't insult her. Especially when she's like this."

"And what are you to do about it?" Hook said with a smile. "You're not but a wee girl."

"Don't you ever underestimate a girl!" Miyuki screamed. She threw the captain onto the open side of the deck, and summoned her keyblade. She held it out and blasts of orange and red swirls shot from the tip of her keyblade. They spun around each other and formed a large swirling blast. Hook stared at the blast in frozen awe. It was no more than three feet away from him when Riku jumped in the way and deflected the blast with his soul eater.

"Don't get on her bad side. I saved you this time, but you may not be so lucky next time." Riku said, putting his soul eater to his side. He looked at Miyuki who still looked like she was ready to kill Captain Hook. He walked over to the entrance of the Captain's Quarters. "C'mon I think you should be the first to see Kairi."


	7. From the Heart

"Kairi? Hi. Remember me? Miyuki? Hikari? Miyuki Hikari? You've grown. A lot I'm sure you can't hear me. I hope by some odd circumstance that you can. I missed you, Kai. It's been a while. Almost eight years. You just turned fourteen. Yeah, I have been keeping track. You're that important to me. If you've been keeping track you'll know that I'll be fifteen soon. I hope you haven't changed. You should see the little ones. They're so grown up now. Especially Kagoli. She's so mature now. Almost just like me. Takemi is impressed with everything I do. If I sneezed, he'd give me a trophy if he could. I told them all about you. They still remember bits and pieces. I don't think you want to know about Daisuke. But I guess you do since you had that big crush on him. He's gotten so scornful of us three to the point of literally trying to kill us. He's such a dictator now, too. Because he's the oldest, we have to submit to him. But we can at least defend ourselves. Yeah, I taught 'em how to fight, too."

Miyuki smiled. She sat to her side as the salty sea water sloshed against the ship. She was so happy to see Kairi again that she forgot that she had lost her heart.

Riku was pacing around outside of the door trying incredibly hard not to eavesdrop. He couldn't help it, he wanted to know, or at least have a clue as to what Kairi was like before she came to Destiny Islands. He stood in front of the door and concentrated on listening to Miyuki talk, but had no clue that she was going to tell him more than he wanted to know.

"I can't believe you lost your heart. You had the strongest heart out of everyone I know. You're a Princess of Heart. I don't exactly know how important that is, but it sounds cool. You must've gotten caught up with some island boy. I tried to tell you about those island boys. I still have your chain. I hope you still have mine. You'd better keep it, too. I don't want to see it in any island boys' hands." Miyuki paused and thought about her current situation. "Well, I guess I have no problems with island boys. You know Riku? He's a cool island boy. He's so sweet, but in a brave way. He really carries himself well. And he's protective too. And I've only known him for about a day. I would tell you about this one encounter we had a few hours ago, but you'll just have to wait until we meet again. You know, when you're standing."

Miyuki smiled. She had the strangest feeling that Kairi didn't remember anything about her. She had a feeling as if no one really knew her but Riku. But it wasn't because of before, but she's felt like that ever since she got to Hollow Bastion. The feeling never felt as strong as it did then.

"Kairi, there's something I have to tell you. You can't tell anyone else though. Especially Riku."

Miyuki could've sworn Kairi inched closer.

"I think, I'm not very sure, but then I am, and then, at the same time, I really don't know. But it's there, and I can feel it. Kairi, you know me almost better than I know myself. That's why I wish you were awake so that you could affirm my beliefs." Miyuki held her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was speaking to Kairi but she couldn't speak back.

Riku's heart was pumping as he waited for her to tell Kairi this secret. He felt so wrong for knowing something he had no business knowing. But he could keep a secret. Even from himself.

Miyuki lifted her head and took a deep breath. 'This is hard to say even to an unconscious person.' She thought. "Kairi, I think I'm in love with Riku."

Riku thought his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe it. She did have the same questionable feelings. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. She seemed too . . . something to be in love with him. He felt like he wasn't worthy. But to see that she actually did have feelings for him, he felt so much better. Like this whole darkness thing did have a bright side.

"It's like I know I'm in love but I really don't know. I've never felt like this toward anyone before. It's like when I'm around him my heart rate increases

"Well I'm done. It's surprising that after all these years, I'd have nothing to say." Miyuki stood. "We will meet again. I promise. "

She approached the door and placed a hand on it. "I hope you were listening." She pushed it open to see Riku who was leaning on a rail next to the cabin, staring at the stars. "Your turn." She said. She looked at him like she never even thought about what she just told Kairi. And so did he.

"Have fun?" Riku teased.

"You could say that." Miyuki smiled, as Riku walked by. "Don't say anything stupid."

"Oh, trust me, I won't" Riku smiled at Miyuki. She couldn't help but smile back. Her old tough exterior had disappeared over the past few hours. In some ways, she missed it. She wanted to act like she didn't care. She wanted to act like nothing mattered anymore. But it didn't matter any more because she did care. These past couple of days made her forget about everything, Daisuke, King Mickey, Takemi and Kagoli, everything. And she wasn't sure she wanted to remember all that. As Riku walked into the Captain's Quarters, she was starting to get nervous that, by some odd circumstance, Kairi did actually hear her and actually would tell Riku. Kairi could never keep a secret.

Riku just sat in front of her. He couldn't think of anything to say, What was there to say? He knew her forever and didn't need to catch up on anything. He was just upset that she lost her heart. The fact tore him to shreds. How could she, Kairi, lose her heart? She was so strong. But he was worried about Sora, and opened her heart.

"Why, Kairi? Why? Why couldn't you have stayed strong for us? You didn't have to worry. You knew we'd be fine." Riku said. He was near tears. He felt like he was looking at her in her deathbed. "You knew we'd be fine, why'd you have to worry?"

Suddenly Sora climbed up into the cabin. And ran around the corner. "Riku, Kairi!" Riku needed to keep Kairi away from Sora for a while. He picked her up and turned around to him. He didn't say a word but instead made a shadow counterpart. And took Kairi back out on the deck. Miyuki looked at him sideways.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sora's here, c'mon we gotta get back to Hollow Bastion. You mind if we just see your brother and sister later?" Riku said, making a portal.

"Not at all." Miyuki said.

"All right come on." Riku walked through the portal. They arrived in the Grand Hall in Hollow Bastion. Riku put Kairi down in the center of the platform and ran off Miyuki at his heels. "Where are we going?" Miyuki yelled.

"You don't mind training me now, do you? I'm not strong enough for Sora yet. You are. So I need you to train me in less than a day"


	8. Riku's True Power

Riku stood on the far side of the waterway, panting heavily. Miyuki stood in the direct center. She didn't seem to be paying attention. Riku knew she was though. It's been about six hours since they started training and Riku hasn't lain a finger on her yet. She started to twirl her keyblade around on her wrists. "Whenever you're ready, Riku." She said patiently. He silently charged at her. His aim was at her weapon. He was trying to disarm her so that this would be a little easier. He successfully kicked her keyblade out of her hand. Before he got a chance to do anything else Miyuki thrust her elbow into his torso and snatched her keyblade out of the air before it got the chance to go anywhere. Then she spun and struck him in the chest. She sent him smashing into the wall. Riku fell to his knees. He was in mild but throbbing pain. He couldn't believe that she was that fast, or even capable of such crippling blows. And the most terrifying thing was, she wasn't even trying. Riku had been trying to anticipate her every move. It hasn't worked yet. Riku has learned some things too. Like how a direct attack doesn't work on fast people and how flashy tricks aren't always the way to go. He's also gotten faster. Trying to keep a pace when your legs are weak is difficult.

"Riku." She said. Riku wasn't going to let her trick him by trying to get him off guard. "Riku, I just wanted to let you know. Your training is over. I thought you knew, but since you were over their formulating a plan, I guess not"

"Oh, okay." Riku said. He started to walk over to Miyuki. "How'd I do?"

"I don't know yet." Miyuki said. At that moment an exact clone of Miyuki dropped from the ceiling and swiftly charged at Riku. He knew it was there. When Miyuki hit him, he slid against the ground on his back. He looked up and saw another Miyuki standing on a ledge directly above him. He knew she'd try to use that against him so he waited until she thought his guard was down. He quickly turned and parried the blow and swung his soul eater at it. The clone went flying against the wall and disappeared.

"Now how'd I do?" Riku said confidently.

"Flying colors." Miyuki said proudly. "My little Riku's all grown up" Miyuki smiled.

Riku looked at himself. He looked about the same except that he had a few scratches and bruises. "I don't feel any stronger. You sure that this worked?"

"Positive." Miyuki said. "You improved only where you truly needed it. Everywhere else will improve in time. You can't make everything better immediately. And if Sora still stronger, it's probably because he's been working longer than you have." Miyuki walked to the lift switch. "No one can give you immediate power without a price, Riku." She placed her hand on the switch and the lift descended. She walked up to the lift and was placed into it. Riku followed. They arrived at the Castle Gates. While they walked back toward the castle doors, Riku saw the Beast that had tried many times to get in to see one of the previously captured princesses, accompanied by Sora and his friends, at the bottom of the Rising Falls.

"Time to test my skills." Riku said. Miyuki looked out over the open area to the Rising Falls. Riku looked back at her. "Somehow, I feel that something is going to go terribly wrong." Riku said and turned back to the falls. "But then only one thing has gone right for me this whole time." Riku said as he sprinted off toward the falls. "Miyuki! Stay in the Library! I'll be back!" Riku shouted as the lift took him to the falls.

"Riku?" Miyuki said looking at his new weapon. "Is that . . . ?"

"The Kingdom Key?" Riku said to hold it proudly. "And the Kings' best? Yeah, they're mine now." Riku said gesturing to Donald and Goofy. "Sora'll be back any minute to get them back. And I have no intention of denying him his rightful weapons and partners."

Miyuki understood Riku completely. He was trying to push Sora to become stronger. That showed her how much Riku really cared. He wanted Sora to be stronger so that he could keep pushing himself to keep up.

"So, you're gonna give us back?" Donald squawked.

"Yeah, you're better off with Sora anyway. Just don't make it that obvious." Riku smiled. Donald and Goofy weren't sure if they could trust him. Riku could see it. "Trust me, a friend of Sora's is a friend of mine. Just don't let him know right away." He started toward the lower library door. "Come on, he should be here anytime now. Miyuki, reset the library please." Riku walked out of the library, Donald and Goofy at his heels. Miyuki smiled. She had seen it. Riku has grown more in a day than her little brother has in all his life. She felt so proud. Miyuki turned to a bookcase behind her. She lifted it to reveal a button. She pushed it and all the bookcases started to return to their usual positions. Miyuki rushed under the case to the Entrance Hall to wait for Riku. As soon as she got out there, Sora was already standing in front of him. With Donald and Goofy and his keyblade. Riku was already in his Dark Armor.

It wasn't long before they started fighting. Sora Donald and Goofy looked like they had a strong chemistry. Their teamwork was incredible. But Riku looked like he was handling it but just barely. If he made even one false move that would have been it. And he did. He started to forget about Donald and Goofy and started to chase Sora around. 'What are you thinking?' Miyuki thought. His plan was working for a while. Until Sora figured it out. Sora dodged one of his attacks and put some distance between them. Riku rushed at him again. This time Sora launched his keyblade at Riku and hit him square in the chest. Riku staggered back. He was ready to keep fighting but his energy was fading. His dark armor disappeared. Knowing that this fight would be hopeless without his armor he fled, leaving a flurry of heartless in his wake. Miyuki ran into the library Riku close behind. He shut the door behind him and collapsed against it.

"What happened?" Riku asked with anger in his voice.

"What do you mean what happened? I had nothing to do with it." Miyuki replied irritably.

"You told me I was stronger." Riku roared.

"I told you that you improved where you needed to, in your mind. But the way you fought Sora, I wouldn't think so." She growled.

"I don't need mentality. I need power." He said through his teeth. "If you can't give it to me, I'll find someone who can." Riku climbed over a bookcase and leaped across the library to the stairs. He stormed through the doorway to the lift stop.

Miyuki was filled with anger. She couldn't believe that after all she did for him, he would pay her back like this. He was blinded with wanting to be better than Sora that he forgot about what truly matters. She knew that Riku would go to seek power. And in Hollow Bastion there was one who could give it to him. "Ansem." Miyuki thought aloud. She quickly made her way over the bookcases and out of the library as soon as Sora and friends made their way in.

She quickly made her way up the castle. She had to find him before Ansem did. It was his only hope. His life lie in her hands. After only knowing him for a day. She needed to save him, it was her duty. Miyuki felt obligated to protecting him. She felt that strongly for him. There was no way she would let him down. Soon she arrived at the chapel. She rushed in to see Riku standing in the center of the room in his Dark Armor. "Riku!"

"Miyuki, about before." Riku said. His voice sounded . . . different.

"What, about before?" Miyuki asked.

Riku turned. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You took your time to train me, and I just insult you like I did. I'm sorry." Riku began to walk over to her.

"Apology accepted." Miyuki said. She didn't look at him. Something just wasn't right.

"Listen, Hikari" Riku started.

Miyuki looked up at him. "You just called me . . . "

"Yeah, I know. Your brother and sister call you that." Riku said. "There's something I need to tell you. I've been holding it in for some time now." He was standing right in front of her now.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked she hung her head. Something wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Riku placed a finger under her chin and pushed it up. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

She shook her head. "What do you want to tell me?"

Riku removed his finger from her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hung her head again. She couldn't enjoy the moment. Something was not right. And it was bothering her that she couldn't figure it out.

"Miyuki. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I felt like there was something special about you. I just couldn't figure it out. But over the past few hours, those feelings kept developing into something stronger, but I couldn't figure out what they meant." He said. He pulled her closer. She finally looked up at him.

"Really?" Miyuki whispered.

Riku nodded. "Don't be upset but I was listening to you talking to Kairi. I heard what you said about me. That you had those same questionable feelings for me, too. And it confirmed my feelings for you."

Miyuki was miserable. She was fully aware of what was happening but something wasn't right. She was so upset that she couldn't relish the moment.

"Miyuki, I love you." He said. He leaned closer to her and kissed her.

That was when she knew something was wrong. His lips weren't as soft as they were before and they were cold. She broke the kissed and backed away. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? I know you love me, too, Miyuki stop fighting it." Riku said softly.

"You're right, I do love you, Riku, but not like this. Something isn't right." Miyuki said.

"What do you mean? Everything's the same as it's ever been" Riku said. His voice was splitting. It was noticeable now. He wasn't the same. Ansem had got to him first.

Miyuki pushed him off. "Who are you? What did you do with Riku?" Miyuki asked aggressively summoning her keyblade.

"You don't recognize me, Hikari?" the figure said. "I'm Riku."

"No, you're not!" Miyuki screamed. "Let him go, now!"

"I see you've grown quite attached to this boy." The figure said.

Miyuki recognized the voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard in nine years. A voice she hated. "Still out to get me, Ansem?"

"No, I just want you out of the way." Ansem replied calmly. "But really, Miyuki. It'd been so long. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No. But I'd be happier to see you destroyed." Miyuki grumbled. "Get out of him, now!"

"No, I'd rather not. This body has extreme potential." Ansem smiled as he looked himself over.

"If you wanted power then you should have taken me. I'm stronger than he is." Miyuki said.

"I'm impressed. You'd put yourself on the line for him. How quaint. You must really care for this boy." Ansem laughed. "But I have a question. How are your little brother and sister?"

Miyuki clenched her teeth. "They're fine. They're in safe hands. I didn't want them to get involved in this."

"Sure they are. Seeing as though they lost their hearts. . . ." Ansem chuckled.

Miyuki was struck cold. She couldn't believe it. After all these years of protecting them they lose their hearts. "You're lying."

"It's quite true. Luckily they have produced human-like nobodies." Ansem smiled.

"Shut up." Miyuki whispered weakly.

"Don't be mad at me for your negligence." Ansem said.

Miyuki's brow lowered. Her face held an intense scowl. "Shut up!" She said as she charged at Ansem with her keyblade raised.

Ansem swiftly dodged her attack. She swung again. He dodged. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said as he brought forth Riku's soul eater. Miyuki quickly swung at his mid-section. Ansem parried her attack and countered with his own. She winced as she caught the soul eater with her bare hand.

"Positive." She said and snatched the soul eater out of Ansem's hands. Miyuki swung at Ansem with first the soul eater. Ansem dodged. She attacked again with her keyblade and struck Ansem hard across the face sending he crashing into the nearest wall. He slowly pushed himself away from the wall, wiping the blood from his mouth. He approached Miyuki "Let me rephrase the previous question. Are you sure you want to do this to Riku?" Miyuki gasped. He was right, he was inhabiting Riku's body. So whatever she thought she did to Ansem, she did to Riku. She froze. She didn't mind hurting Riku before because she knew he'd be all right. But Ansem might prod her to actually seriously hurting Riku. But she had to defend herself. Ansem took advantage of her disadvantage and teleported himself behind her and stole back the soul eater while twisting Miyuki's arm palm down on her back.

"Your feelings can get you into trouble, Miyuki. They always have. And they always will." Ansem whispered. "Now is no different. You've fallen in love with the wrong person, Hikari."

"Don't call me that." Miyuki said. "Only people I care about call me that."

"You don't care about Riku, Miyuki? Isn't that why you're in this mess in the first place?" Ansem said as he pushed her arm further up her back.

Miyuki flinched she clinched her teeth. She was filled with anger. She tried to formulate a plan, but they all involved hitting Ansem in a way that could harm Riku. She was near surrender. "You're not Riku." Miyuki said in a defeated voice. She wasn't ready to give up. She was trying to think of ways to retaliate without hurting Riku, but she was coming up short. The only alternative was to break free of Ansem and escape, which posed the risk of breaking her arm or worse. She was ready to do it. She'd do anything for Riku.

'Miyuki!' said King Mickey's voice.

She thought she was going crazy. 'King Mickey, I need your help!' she thought, hoping the king could hear her.

'I know. Just do it. I'll take care of everything.' The king said. 'We're gonna get Riku back.

She had full trust in the King. She wasn't sure why, she hardly knew him. But for the same reasons she fell for Riku, she felt she could trust her life to the King.

Miyuki had to execute her plan. She used her keyblade to trip Ansem by letting it hang diagonally in front of Ansem's feet. She walked forward to get him to follow. But instead he jerked her back and she tripped over the keyblade causing her to fall back onto Ansem and brake her arm. She exhaled sharply, trying to avoid crying out. She used her good arm to spring to an upright position. She hung her broken right arm to the side. She was fighting tears from the severe pain from her arm being locked in that twisted position.

"I should have gone for the other one. I forgot you were left-handed." Ansem said.

Miyuki didn't want to speak. She was afraid of her voice breaking.

"What, you're not talking to me now?" Ansem said quietly. "Fine. Let's finish this." He charged at her at full speed with a demonic grin.

Miyuki didn't want to move. She couldn't take the pain. Moving would just make it worse. She always thought she'd go down fighting. Suddenly, she felt the pain in her arm diminish as it twisted itself back around. She still couldn't move. She didn't want to interrupt the healing process. But if she had to, she would. She stared Ansem straight in the eye as he approached. He was no more than a foot away when he dropped his soul eater and slowed himself down. He stopped right in front of her and wrapped her in a fond embrace.

"Miyuki, get out of here." Said Riku's voice. "I don't want you to get hurt. Go find the king. I'll hold him off."

"Riku . . . " she started. She looked him right in the eyes. He had the most passionate look that she's ever seen. She didn't want to go but she had to. The only way to save him was to leave him. ". . . you have to let go of me first." She said as a tear ran down her face. Riku gave a soft smile, despite the struggle of keeping Ansem contained until she was out of reach. He released her. She rslowly backed away.

"Don't give up on me . . . Hikari."

"Never." Miyuki said. She ran back through the doorway to the lift stop. King Mickey stood in front of the door to the Grand Hall.

"Miyuki, we've got to get out of here. Sora will take care of Ansem. Right now we've gotta get to Kingdom Hearts."


End file.
